chadslifefandomcom-20200214-history
Stupid Mario
Stupid Mario was a series made by a guy named Handy Man, and later had some episodes remade by ShadzGamez. Handy Man originally posted his videos on the now defunct video sharing site, Google Video, but later posted them to his YouTube Account, RhinoDroneBasher. The videos, however, have since been removed from his YouTube account at an unknown time, presumably around the late 2000s or early 2010s, Premise The premise of each episode is Mario talking to Toad in SM64DS about the stupid things he's done in the past SM64. Characters Mario: The main protagonist. He likes to talk to Toad about the stupid things he has had in the past. He still does a lot of stupid things, however, much to Toad's dismay. Toad: Mario's best friend. He is often portrayed as the only sane character on the show along with his brother, Fred. In episode 7, however, he becomes stupid as a result of Mario being away from the future for too long. Fred: Toad's brother, introduced in episode 7, he sometimes substitutes for Toad. Luigi: Mario's brother, introduced in episode 7. He is portrayed as even more clueless and stupid than Mario. He later appears in the movie, and becomes a semi-regular in the third season. Yoshi: A one-time character, appearing in the movie. He has a habit of eating Luigi, much to Mario's dismay. Mewtwo: A one-time character, he runs the Life Factory, which has been giving people life for years. He is set to return in Stupid Spidey, providing the same role. Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: Mario talks to Toad about Bob-Omb Battlefield. Episode 2: Mario talks to Toad about Whomp's Fortress. Episode 3: Mario talks to Toad about Jolly Roger Bay. A 4 part story arc starts at the end of this episode, where Mario accidentally gets transported to the past, in the original SM64. Episode 4: Now in the past, Mario talks to Toad about Cool, Cool Mountain. Episode 5: Still in the past, Mario talks to Toad about Big Boo's Haunt. Episode 6: Still in the past, Mario talks to Toad about Hazy Maze Cave. After this, Mario attempts to get back to the future, but he ends up in SSBM instead. Episode 7: Finally out of the past, but in the wrong game, Mario seeks help from Mewtwo, who sends Mario back to his correct game. Unfortunately, when Mario returns, Toad has became stupid. He decides to talk to Toad's brother, Fred. He gets advice from him to successfully restore Toad to normal, and then he talks to Toad about Lethal Lava Land. Afterwards, Mario falls asleep and dreams... (NOTE: In ShadzGamez's version of this episode, Mewtwo is replaced with Roy, presumably because he hasn't unlocked Mewtwo in the game) Episode 8: In Mario's dream, he meets Bowser, and he attempts to distract him by talking to him about Shifting Sand Land. He is only able to hold him off for a few minutes, before being fried and then sing the Dora the Explorer theme song. Season 2 Episode 9: Waking up from his dream, he talks to Toad about Dire, Dire Docks. Episode 10: Toad is on vacation at DisneyLand, so Mario talks to Fred about Snowman's Land. (NOTE: Pikachufan2124's personal favourite episode) Episode 11: Mario talks to Toad about Wet-Dry World. Episode 12: Mario talks to Toad about Tall, Tall Mountain. Episode 13: Mario talks to Toad about Tiny-Huge Island. Episode 14: Mario talks to Toad about Tick-Tock Clock. Episode 15: Mario talks to Toad about Rainbow Ride. Stupid Mario Movie: Luigi contacts Mario about a "secret room" in the castle. Mario and Luigi split up, (with walkie talkies) to find the secret room. Meanwhile, Yoshi goes on an adventure of his own; Toad struggles to keep the secret room a secret; and Wario has a short talk to Luigi. Season 3 Episodes 16-21: After covering all the courses, Handyman decides to do some Bloopers. Season 4 Episodes 22-30: Stupid Mario Movie 2: Robotic Empire Status and Legacy ''Main Article: Stupid Spidey '' Stupid Mario was quietly cancelled after 30 episodes. Sometime after that, a user from the website Zoid Mania announced that Stupid Mario episodes are no longer being produced because the original Stupid Mario 64 maker, Handyman, signed a legal contract that prohibits him from making it anymore, thus confirming the series' cancellation. A YouTube user named ShadzGamez decided to remake the episodes of the series. However, as of 2014, only the first season has been uploaded to Youtube, and the episodes have since been deleted from his channel. In 2012, Pikachufan2124 made a parody of Stupid Mario called "Stupid Spidey." It currently is still going for 5 seasons, and contains referances to Stupid Mario. In September 2014, Pikachufan2124 announced that Mewtwo will make a cameo, reprising his role from Stupid Mario 7.